The start of a new life
by Elliy
Summary: Olivia is finally pregnant but at the wrong time. Will she tell the father?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have to keep this short because I have to go to drill practice! I also have a lab report for Biology to type but I promise I will have a chapter for my other story in by tomorrow! Hope you enjoy this!**

The only thing Olivia could think of was how the hell did she let it get to far. She stared down at the pregnancy test that read positive. She knew who the father was but she had no memory of anything happening.

"We had drinks! For crying out loud! Nothing else happened!" She told herself. "After that we went to my place… SHIT!" She throw the test across the bathroom. She did not understand but she had to get on with here day and not tell anyone. She got up, got dressed and headed off to work. She could barley think strait and she felt horrible. She was not even paying attention when she ran into Fin.

"Hay Liv slow down… you ok? You don't looks so good." Fin touched her shoulder and she flinched. "I'm fine Fin. Honestly." She could not look at him. "Yeah… well I've heard that before. You going to tell me what's or am I going to have to force it ok? Your choice." He was concerned. He needed to know what was wrong. Olivia just walked past him and tried to put on a smile. She was getting worse and she could feel it. She constantly got up to go to the bathroom and she came back crapping like hell each time.

"Fin!" Captain called out. "Olivia all right?"

"Yeah… probably the flu. You know even if you told her to go home she won't. She promised herself that she would get they guy that shot all of those kids in that house. He got a little girl pregnant and her mother doesn't care at the moment Cap." Fin was trying to defend her. She would not really go home even if she was ordered to.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Elliot was worried now. This was not like her. "I'll be fine El, now did… hold on." She got up and ran to the bathroom. When she came back she grabbed her coat and went outside for some fresh air. The Captain and Fin followed her out.

"Olivia!" Captain called out and she stopped at the end of stairs. "Liv are you alright?" They where worried. Usually she is ordered to go home but this time she is doing it herself.

"Im… fine Captain… I'm just going to get something to eat." She lied. She really wanted to go home and take a long hot bath. "When was the last time you ate Liv?" Fin knew Olivia doesn't just eat whenever she wants when she is deep into a case. "I don't know, Friday I think." Olivia had no memory of the past few days. "Liv, its Wednesday. Fin, make sure she gets some food into her. Force feed her if you have to. When you guys are done, Liv go home and het some rests, Fin get back here and get to work on the case." Captain was beyond worried about Olivia. There has to be more going on with her.

"Captain, Honestly…" She could no longer breathe. She felt dizzy and weak. "I'm… fine. Truly…" She reached for Fin's shoulder but it was too late. She collapsed and hit her stomach on the railing.

"Call a bus!" Captain yelled out. He took Olivia into his arms. "Olivia can you hear me?"

"Liv? Baby girl hang in there, there coming." Fin took her hand. Olivia grabbed her stomach and started crying. She tried to keep her eyes open but she could not longer take it. "My baby…" She was staring at the Captain who looked at he stomach. "Olivia hang on it's going to be ok." He started to cry. He could not let her child die. "Where is the damn bus?!" Fin called out. He knew what was going on now. Olivia looked away and saw Elliot. "Olivia!" Elliot screamed to her. Before she could respond she blacked out.

**AN: So I wanted to give a pregnancy story a try. Review and tell me hoe I did! I know some of you are waiting or me to update my other story and I will get to it as soon I start typing my lab report for Biology. I had to keep this chapter short cause I have to get to go to drill practice. Next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Most of you know I have not updated a story in a while.  
Im really sorry I have been busy like crazy! I have been trying to bring my biology grade up so I can get my computer back and it worked! Thanks for being patient! Please review I took me 3 days to right this. WPHS Drill, Athletics, Academic went to compotation and got 3****rd**** place! GO CATS!**

Olivia woke to find herself in the hospital. She was confused, she could not remember what had happen. She sat up fast and became dizzy, she had to prop herself or she would fall. The doctor walked in and looked at the screens.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Doctor Grant." She was very sweet. She was tall and skinny with her black hair up in a pony tail.

"How are you feeling?" She waited for a response and she seemed to be puzzled when she just stared at her.

"I… I don't know why I am here." That was all she could get out before Elliot stormed in with Fin and Casey not far behind.

"Olivia! Liv are you ok?" Elliot was cradling her ad if she was gone for months.

"Liv, baby girl, how you doing?' Fin took her hand in his and Casey stood behind and just stared smiling.

"If someone could tell me what the HELL is going on everything would be peachy." Olivia broke out of Elliot's arms and sat up.

"Liv, you had an accident and fell down some stairs yesterday." Elliot looked confused. Why didn't she remember?

"Ohh… I remember now." She lied. She just wanted to get out of there. She wanted everyone to stop looking so concerned. She just wanted to go home.

"Liv I will take you home." Casey pitched in. She knew what Olivia was doing, she would not want to stay either.

"Thanks Case. Now will you boys leave so I can get dressed?" Olivia got out of bed and pointed at the door. When they left Olivia got dressed and sat on the bed, she began to cry.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" Casey was at her side in seconds. She was always there for her, she is her best friend.

"Case… I don't remember what happened… all I remember was being pregnant." Olivia was praying the baby was fine. She finally has a chance to be a mom and she does not want to blow it on this freak accident.

"Olivia lets get you home. OK?" Olivia nodded and Casey walked her out to the waiting room and Elliot was at her side in less than a second when he noticed she was crying.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot was trembling as Olivia just stared at him.

"Elliot I have to tell you something." Olivia made eye contact and Elliot knew it was important. He took her into his arm.

"What is it?' Elliot was scared.

**AN: I know its short but I have another story to update and a story to start.**

** I also have no ideas anymore. Please review and give me ideas.**

** Also give me some ideas for knew stories! **


End file.
